


Higher Heights

by exyking



Category: Captive Prince
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, Light Spanking, M/M, Rough Sex, mild choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exyking/pseuds/exyking
Summary: Before Laurent can quip about the lack of attention he’s receiving, Damen raises an eyebrow, and gives his ass a light slap.Oh, Laurent thinks, and suddenly his mind is filled with possibilities.
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 303





	Higher Heights

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been half a year since I wrote anything, so this is just a quick, briefly edited Drabble to flex those rusty muscles. Enjoy!

Laurent throws his head back against the downy pillows, back arching as Damen drives in deep. The stretch is intense, stealing the breath out of his tight chest in a choked moan. 

“Yes,” Laurent urges, “more.”

Damen snaps his hips in quick reply, driving deeper. He smirks at the pleasured gasp he draws from Laurent, before ducking down to steal his lips in a demanding kiss. 

He keeps a steady, punishing pace, muscles taught as a bowstring. 

Below him Laurent tosses his head in pleasure, his legs wound around Damen’s hips and nails clawing lines down his slick back. Together they move, joining in perfect rhythm, giving and taking in pleasure equally. Their bodies know this, have changed to exalt in the other, remade to fit each other perfectly. 

“ _ More,”  _ Laurent demands. 

With a snarl a Damen withdraws, leaving Laurent desperately empty, and in quick succession grabs Laurent around the hips and flips him over onto his belly. Laurent’s cock aches at the display of power and possession, and he ruts himself teasingly against the cover as he spreads his legs wide. 

Damen sits back and enjoys the sight, idly palming his cock as he smiles. 

“You are utter perfection,” Damen says, voice so laden with adoration Laurent rolls his eyes. 

“Less talking, more fucking.”

Laughing, Damen moves closer, reaching out with the hand not preoccupied with pleasuring himself to palm Laurent’s so artfully presented ass. Before Laurent can quip about the lack of attention he’s receiving, Damen raises an eyebrow, and gives his ass a light slap. 

_ Oh,  _ Laurent thinks, and suddenly his mind is filled with possibilities. 

“Should I punish you for being so bratty?” Damen asks, tone playful. “Or would you prefer if I just got on with it?”

“Depends,” Laurent drawls, “do you think you can manage a stronger slap, because I really—”

Damen lands a much harder slap this time, the force of it sending a deep throb through Laurent’s core that makes his cock twitch. 

“Yes, that’s—”

Another slap, on the other cheek this time, once more stopping Laurent short as that exquisite throb drives through him. 

He’s never enjoyed this act before, at least not in this way. Every hard slap, spaced so teasingly apart, sends a flash of arousal through him, the throbbing sting a fresh wave of pleasure that drives him to higher heights of pleasure. He rubs his cock against the sheets for some desperate friction, but it’s just not quite enough to send him over the edge. It’s maddening, frustrating, but oh so  _ exquisite. _

Damen admires the way Laurent’s pale pink cheeks have turned a delightful red. Only a dozen or so slaps a piece and already they had become a canvas. He gently draws his short nails across the red skin, and Laurent shivers as the deliciously sensitive flesh prickles at the touch. 

“Perfect,” Damen says, “and all mine.”

Then, Damen is upon him, hands spreading those red cheeks apart so that he can drive his length inside in one smooth motion. 

This changed angle already makes him feel larger, but the impromptu spanking has tightened Laurent’s hole as well, making this new stretch feel even bigger than the first. Laurent’s toes curl and he jolts upright, squirming on the cock spearing him, driving it harder against the spot inside him that makes his cock leak. He gasps, reaching behind him to hold some part of Damen, needing something to ground him as a flood of pleasure and pain and overwhelment send him spinning. 

Damen’s arms wrap around him, one hand closing gently around his throat. He stays still, giving Laurent just a moment to adjust, and then slowly, gently he pulls Laurent down. 

Laurent’s head drops back, rolling on Damen’s shoulder as he feels Damen sink all the way inside him. His cock his so big, he swears he can feel it behind his bellybutton. The thought makes him moan. 

Damen holds him in his strong arms as he both rocks up into Laurent, and uses his leverage to pull him down into his thrusts, reaching an incredible depth every time. Laurent is so full he feels like he’s overflowing, and he becomes utterly lost. He sinks into the safety of Damen’s arms and gives himself to the incredible pleasure, feeling all the pain and discomfort bleed away to nothing. 

Damen fucks him slowly, carefully driving Laurent to higher pleasure without pushing him too far over the edge. The result; an intoxicating bliss that goes on endlessly. 

When he begins to tire, endless ages later, Damen closes one hand around Laurent’s cock, tightening the other fractionally around his throat, and starts to fuck up into him hard. It doesn’t take long for Laurent to free fall into orgasm, the pressure around his throat somehow magnifying every sensation, and his back arches violently as his cock pulses and spends over Damen’s first. 

He feels Damen’s hips stutter as Laurent tightens around him, and he reaches his own climax. 

Together, they slump gracelessly onto the sheets, tangling themselves up in a sweaty, messy heap. Damen slips out of him as he softens, and Laurent can feel his spend start to trickle out, but he hardly cares about that, or the uncomfortable mess it will make. He simply lays his head upon Damen’s chest, accepts the kiss to his forehead with a gentle nuzzle, and closes his eyes to sleep. 


End file.
